RPlog:A Decision
The bridge of the ship is still quite busy; even when the heavy blast doors open wide with a security escort bringing in a man who's been far less seen on any Imperial Class warship for a long time, or so it seems. Dareus walks across the line with his coat billowing slightly, not really looking apprehensive, but if he is, Malign would feel it, and it would be hidden behind his slightly still swollen face. Several of the people on board watch him while he walks, before he heads directly towards Tyler, bowing his head slightly, but not taking his eyes off him until he stands back upright. The security left his small blaster by his side in the holster on his armor, knowing full well he couldn't assassinate the Sith if he tried; Dareus clasps his hands behind his back outside of his coat while he watches the man for a second, before glancing out the viewports towards Nar Shaddaa in its newest time of upheaval. "Lord Malign, I wasn't quite expecting to be called on board your ship." He takes a few steps around the bridge, not very far, but for a little effect, even though he no longer holds any rank, sway, or importance on here, "I'm hoping that I haven't intruded on anything new since I was forced to leave; I would have been back sooner, but I was unavoidably detained." Even Dareus chuckles slightly at the thought of his simple sound of detention, compared to what it actually was over the last couple of days, nothing compared to COMPNOR, but still not fun by any means. Malign stands at the front viewport looking out at the moon with his hands clasped behind his back. The bridge was a buzz with activity as beings in plain black uniforms with no insignia. As Dareus enters some of guards are dragging the body of the previous Captain's lifeless body from the bridge into the turbolift he just left. The Sith turns to the approaching man with a faint nod turning back to look at the system, "Welcome to my bridge Dareus." He says politely, "Seems things are moving to the breaking point here, the Hutt Fleet is getting nervous, and there is something else here." He says quietly growing distant, "Luke Skywalker is in the system, his presence shines too brightly to hide from the Sith." He chuckles lightly, "Why would he be here in such a remote location as Shaddaa? What business would they have with the Hutts? Any thoughts?" Dareus gives the dead Captain a passing glance, but it doesn't last long, a faint smirk crossing his face...must be shift change...he muses to himself, before turning his attention to face the Sith once again, "You're fully aware of why, you'd never need to bring someone like me aboard your ship, to ask that question; but if you want my full take; someone knows very well you're here, and the New Republic is watching you, carefully keeping an eye on it." He steps a few feet forward to get a better view, although he still stays several feet away from Tyler, "I also, received a message from Skywalker, that Axel will be bombing the Maffi Compound on Ord Mantell. He warned us ahead of time. Funny; how the Jedi find you such a rightful threat, that they provide intel to criminals that they are actually fighting to get off their planet." Chuckling slightly he takes a deep breath, "Something sends a chill up my spine about that; some terribly deep orchestrated plan that's already following a perfectly laid path..." The Sith nods thoughtfully to Dareus' information, "Naturally the Jedi would try to foil any plan I laid forward, even if it would technically help their efforts to oust the Maffi." He shrugs stepping away from the viewport and extending a hand accepting a datapad with tactical data from the system on it. His hazel glancing over the information briefly, "Everything is planned, Dareus, nothing happens by chance. All the great powers have an agenda, similar to how you were victim to Danik Kreldin's deceit. Fortunately for everyone he is dead. Did you transmit the information of Vichten's attack to Tyy'sun?" he perks a brow stepping forward and returning the datapad after signing it, "Perhaps it is time for you to return to the service of the Sith." He says simply, "I operate outside the jurisdiction of the Galactic Empire, I serve a higher purpose." Victim of Kreldin, he almost laughs at that, but doesn't, that would be a little stupid, so instead he just continues with his pleasant conversation, "I still haven't told Mr Eson yet; although I haven't had the chance, I've been a little busy avoiding Ord Mantell for the last day or so; since my release. Apparently they don't like the murder of Marines in their new capital." It's said so cold any matter of factly from him now, the thought of the young man's head nearly vaporising brings a familiar smile to his face before it quickly fades, "I'm well aware that I was a victim of...him" Dareus doesn't even speak his name, but doesn't seem caring about the news of his death, "I made my choice, as wrong as it was, and I have to bear that burden, no one else and no excuses." His hands fall to his sides, glancing at the man taking the datapad while he walks away, "I'm a disgrace to the Empire...don't have the money, resources or even piloting skills of Axel." It's just a fact, but Dareus is wondering silently what the hell he could actually do that would warrant the statement of service from him, but he adds politely, "I can't forgive myself for treason last time, and I can't just up and do this to a man who's offered me home and money, the same way that Axel did when I first was exiled, between both of them, I remain neutral; for my own sanity's sake." "I wouldn't doubt you'd be troubled with the idea of being a traitor." Malign shrugs, "But it is also wise not to report your findings to him about Axel's attack, let the chips fall where they will." The Sith smirks pulling a smoke from his jacket and lighting it, taking a few drags and letting the smoke drift out of his mouth, "You don't need to betray anyone to work for me, I no longer hold any interest in the Zhao or Maffi, they are of no concern to me hiding on a Republic world." He moves back to the viewport, "This ship has a mission for the Sith, not the Empire, and we are not interested in the Galactic Conflict, your services on this Ship would be welcome. A battle approaches, the system will erupt into chaos and an ally will be placed on a seat of power here, an ally of the Sith." "I assumed that I was a permanent enemy of the Sith, but I suppose convenience can change anything in the galaxy." He stands still, quietly a few feet away; but not taking his eyes off the figure in front of him, "I hadn't reported it yet, but there's a distinct possibility that a woman of mine did; it was her that Skywalker sent to give me the message; although timing was off." Hundreds of thoughts cross his mind right now, while he stands distracted for nearly a minute before he returns back to the matters at hand, "And what of Eson? I can't just walk back to him and say I never saw you, or never had this conversation, you know as well as I do, he would know." Nervously, his hands go back to behind his back, and tap against one another softly while he considers as many outcomes as he can, "I'm still a free agent, not a slave, free to assist those which I want to; as long as I still can carry out my various assignments from my people." Dareus also considers the fact this wasn't an Imperial Ship for the time being, it would almost confuse anyone else, but it makes a cold and frightening amount of sense to him, somehow. Still, even though he doesn't know how to deal with having his mind read once again, he shrugs "What is it you need?" The Sith listens quietly and nods, "Of course." He says completely gesturing out into space, "I'm not asking for a decision now, but you could very well command this vessel for me." Malign says simply, "I seem to have an opening for a Commanding Officer." He says politely glancing back to the turbolift. The Sith turns and marches down the command walkway, "You know where to find me when you want to contact me, Dareus, until then feel free to stay aboard the Destroyer." The doors of the turbolift open and the Sith steps in with a pair of his black clad guards and turns nodding his head, "Think on this Dareus, the Sith have big plans for this galaxy." He says darkly as the doors close in front of him with a muted hiss.